1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an antenna structure for a PDA mobile phone, and especially to an antenna structure of which a positioning structure for a pen of the PDA is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A helical coils made from a winding metallic strip is the main element of an antenna used for signal receiving and emitting. Such a helix antenna structure can affect in all aspects the functions of the antenna. For example, in a helix antenna in a British patent No. 2,206,243, the diameter of wire made of material such as copper plated steel, the pitch of helix, the over all length etc. all affect the set proper functions of the antenna. In a mobile phone using such material of wire as an example, generally, the helix coil is placed in an inner hole of an insulating external sleeve of the body of the mobile phone in an elastically compressed state.
The mainstream of designing for modern mobile phones is miniaturization; built-in microstrip antennas gradually substitute for conventional coils. The helix antenna structures protrude from the surfaces of the communication equipments have the advantages of inexpensiveness, stability and reliability of frequency in communication etc., they are widely used thereby in various communication equipments for signal receiving and emitting.
Among the electronic equipments able to be carried with one""s person, in addition to mobile phones, there are personal digital assistants (PDA). A PDA has been miniaturized, it is convenient to be carried with one""s person and operated by him. Miniaturized PDAs"" have gradually become the mainstream of the products of digital electronic processing devices. In view of such tendency, some mobile phone manufacturers combined the function of a PDA into a mobile phone. Such a PDA mobile phone surely is attached with a pen for operating on the screen of the PDA.
However, such an antenna structure for a PDA mobile phone needs more space for placing a pen for operating on the screen of the PDA in addition to the space for the exposed helix antenna. A PDA mobile phone available now generally has the receiving spaces for the antenna and the pen provided at two opposite sides of the PDA mobile phone; this makes the whole space of the product occupied, and surely is not benefit to further miniaturization of such product.
The object of the present invention is to provide an antenna structure for a PDA mobile phone, an insulating body of the antenna is flat with a predetermined size of volume, thereby, the constructing members such as a coil and contact pieces etc. can be assembled in the equipment, and a space of a lateral passage is left in order a pen for operating can be stored and positioned in the lateral passage as a member of the main body of the antenna.
In a preferred embodiment, the above stated space of the lateral passage starts from the top and stops at the bottom of the main body of the antenna to form an open channel and a curved stop in cooperation with a protrusion provided on the pen for operating the PDA to function as a positioning portion for placing and taking the pen.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and other characteristics after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings. Wherein: